


Baking Is The Best Medicine

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, M/M, baking au!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Logan and Patton meet the CCRP Tech Squad~Sanders Sides and TGWDLM crossover~~Made for Maria, go check out her tumblr please @oh-theatere~
Relationships: Charlotte (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)/Emma Perkins, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)/Paul Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Baking Is The Best Medicine

“Thanks for dropping me off Logan, I didn’t expect the office to be this far from our apartment,”

“It’s quite adequate, Patton, we are going to the same place,”

Patton nodded and opened the door for Logan. He entered and Patton followed. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” 

Patton looked over to the voice. It was a man who was leaning over the receptionist desk, probably flirting with the woman working behind it.

“We are here for the meeting with Mr. Davidson! We work at Sanders Sides Corp,”

“Follow me this way,” The man grumbled. “See ya Melissa,”

The woman, who was named Melissa, giggled and waved after he winked at her. Logan tried to repress a groan of his own.

The man took the pair to the elevator and to the main office areas. They passed through a kitchen where a woman and two other men were sitting. 

“This is Dumbass, Softie, and My bitch,” The man said, pointing at his companions. “Welcome to the team glasses and sweater,”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “Hi, I’m Logan, this is Patton,”

“Ted, shut up, will ya?” Paul said. “I’m Paul-”

“My bitch,”

Paul glares at Ted before sighing and rubbing his temples. “This is Charlotte and Bill. And that’s, sadly, Ted,”

“When can we see Mr. Davidson?”

“Oh, he's not here today! This was just a team meeting for all of us. He said he was taking the day off with his wife,”

Patton shared a look with Logan. “Well, we came all this way, we should stay,”

Logan sighed but eventually nodded. “Fine,”

“Oh good! We are still prepping for the party!” Charlotte said.

“What party?” 

“The welcome party. For when your office merges with ours,” Paul explained.

Patton nodded. “What do you need? Me and Logan bake all the time!”

“We both know you are the person who bakes and I watch,”

“Oh, well, I could use your help Patton!” Charlotte said. “I’m making a strawberry shortcake,”

Patton beamed and followed Charlotte into the kitchen. It wasn’t as extravagant as the one in their own home, but it would do for what they needed to do.

“So Patton, tell me a little about yourself?”

“Oh, yes! I… uh- live with Logan and I love baking and knitting!”

“Me too! Are you and Logan together?”

Patton studied Charlotte to see what her reaction would be. “Yes,”

“Oh that’s wonderful! I have a wife, her name is Emma,”

Patton smiled and continued stirring the batter. “That’s so nice,”

“It is! She should be here for the party, you can always meet her,”  
“Of course, I’d be honored too!”

“Hey, could I join in? Ted and Paul went to canoodle since they don’t have work today,” Bill asked.

“Mhmm! Could you help cut up the strawberries?”

“Where’s Logan?”

“He seems to be doing work at my desk,”

Of course he was.

“That’s what he does best,” Patton laughed.

A comfortable silence fell on the group. Charlotte, Bill, and Patton worked around each other in the kitchen better than anybody he’s ever worked with.

Patton brought the cake to the dining hall where they would be having said party. Ted, Paul, Melissa, Logan, and somebody (who he presumed was Emma) was already in the room, chatting.

Patton almost dropped the cake when he saw Logan. He looked stunning. He was laughing and his face was practically glowing. He barely saw Logan so at home like this. 

He absolutely loved it.


End file.
